Will of Fire
by Narutard180
Summary: Harry found Naruto manga at a young age. Crossover w/ Naruto kinda
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Accelerated Learning**

**Disclaimer: If only, if only**

**Summary: Harry finds Naruto manga at an early age and tries to decide his own fate.**

**This is a challenge fic from **darkyshana.

**P.S-I'm American, but I picked up a few British words that are smattered throughout the story.**

Harry Potter was always a smart little boy. So intelligent in fact, that he learned to read when other children were still learning how to talk. His first experience with written words was when he was just two years old and his aunt "lost" him at the park.

One minute his aunt told him to go play on the slides and by the time he reached the bottom he could not see her on the park bench nor could he see his cousin on the swings. He searched in and around the park for his relatives. Harry was upset, not because his aunt left him they did that all the time. No, he was upset because they had gone to a new park today. The park was almost thirty minutes away from the house by car.

He should have known something was going to happen when he was given almost a whole plate of food after his morning chores. So instead of standing around he tried to remember which direction he came from. That was also something he learned the first time his aunt left him somewhere, he had a wicked since of direction.

When decided he started walking. He hoped to make it home before supper, but knew it probably wouldn't happen. Now at two years old he still didn't have the stamina to continue walking for long periods, so soon tired out. After all those twists and turns the road seemed to take he found himself in front of a large building that had people going in and out of.

He decided to go in when he saw children going in and out as well, figuring he wouldn't be noticed and could find a place to rest a bit. When he got inside he was amazed at all the things he saw. There were so many people and chairs and books and computers in this one place. Now being a good child Harry immediately sought out a chair away from everyone, so as not to bother people.

He made his way over to one of the quieter corners. His head was down and mouth closed, making sure not to bump into anyone. He was almost there when he felt someone grab his arm. Looking up he saw that it was an older woman .

"Hello dear. The children's room is this way." She told him while leading him to the other side of the building. "Honestly, people just leaving their children at the front doors these days." She said under her breath.

Harry not wanting to get in trouble decided to follow her to a brightly colored door. It was unlike the other colors of the library. It was a bright orange splattered with reds and purples and greens. Stepping through the door his vision was assaulted with more colors, even the foam mat on the floor was multi-colored.

There were kids everywhere ranging from his age to pre-teens. The woman that brought him there shooed him towards the other kids while she started talking to a woman who appeared to work there. For once Harry had fun playing with other kids his age.

"Well its naptime everyone." Said the teen that was watching the younger age groups.

In a small voice Harry spoke up. "I don't take naps."

"Oh that's o.k. you can sit up with the other non-sleepers." She said leading him over to a girl and two boys around his age. She then left to put the other children down for sleep.

He shyly looked at the other three children who in turn were looking at him, albeit more openly.

"Hi, my name is Sara." The girl said stepping towards Harry so that the other two boys were slightly behind her. "This is David and Brian." She said pointing back. "Can you talk yet? Brian and David didn't before they came here, but I could and I helped them talk."

"Harry looked at her awkwardly before answering. "My name is Harry and yes I can talk."

""Oh good, well Harry today is Saturday. Which means the caretakers are helping the first graders with writing and spelling. While everyone else is sleeping we are going to sneak over to the reading section so we can learn to read to. Don't expect to get it on the first try. We've been doing this for like five Saturdays and I only know a little bit."

"I don't think I should be doing this. What if we get in trouble?" Harry said timidly.

Sara just looked at him like he was being silly. " We're not going to get in trouble Harry. We do this every week. The adults that watch us encourage us to learn all we can. If we learn to read now then school will be easy."

Sara led the three boys past the room divider to the other side making sure to stay as quiet as possible.

Sara was wrong. Harry caught on to learning like the flu. He quickly memorized the letters and sounds of each letter making it easier to sound things out. He even learned the definition of smaller words. It was so easy for him in fact that he noticed he could read the map of the surrounding areas that was on the wall.

Everything was going good after the bimpy start at the park, then it came time to close up. While the daycare didn't mind the parents leaving their children at the front door, it was a policy that parents had to come inside to get the kids.

"O.k. everyone put your supplies away. It's time to go home for the day." One of the daycare workers said.

Harry taking a look at the map again quickly came up with a plan.

"Sara, I need to leave but no one is coming to pick me up. Do you think you could help me."

Sara seeing her new friend getting worried agreed to help him.

"Thanks, I just need something to distract the grownups so I can slip out."

Sara suddenly got a slightly demented grin on her face causing the three boys to take a quick step back.

"Oh Harry this is going to be so fun. You need to hurry up and go wait close to the door. When I give the signal, book it." She said while moving things around in her area.

Harry deciding to trust his new friend got ready and hid behind a shelf close to the door. It felt like forever before he heard what he thought was the signal. He soon learned why Sara was smiling earlier. It seemed his friend liked dramatics because all he saw and heard before making it out the door was Sara screaming at the top of her lungs and throwing things at the adults who tried to approach her.

Quickly making it to the front door Harry pulled a picture of the map up in his mind. If it was right then Privet Drive was only seven blocks away. As he stepped outside he saw that the sun was going down it being six o'clock in the afternoon.

With his head down and walking at a brisk pace Harry reached his house in fifteen minutes. As he walked up to the door he wondered how he was going to get inside. It was dinnertime so the Dursleys should be downstairs in the dining room so he knocked on the door hard to catch someone's attention.

He silently prayed that his aunt answered the door. Holding his breath as it opened, he soon realized his earlier luck had run out. There blocking the doorway with his massive girth was his uncle Vernon. His face was rapidly turning purple.

"Get inside now." He choked out through clenched teeth.

Harry hurriedly stepped inside and as soon as the door was closed he was bodily picked up by the back of his shirt and thrown into the cupboard where he was made to sleep. Blinking away the confusion he heard the lock click shut.

"Who was at the door Vernon." Petunia said as her husband sat down. From his flustered appearance she knew whoever it was brought bad knews.

"The boy is back." Was all Vernon said for the rest of the night.

**If you don't review the monster will steal all yor sweets.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Birthdays and Ninjas**

**Disclaimer: If I did I wouldn't be here.**

I the beginning the Dursleys kept "losing" him in the hopes that he would stay lost, but something inside of him always guided him back to that same library and from there he would head home. A few times Harry thought about just staying lost. He shot those ideas down fast when he caught some of the news program about people living on the streets.

After three months and no lost child the Dursleys seemed to decide he didn't exist. This worked out great for Harry as he wanted to visit the library. For the next two yaers things fell into a routine for Harry. He would have some toast, do his chores, then disappear for a couple hours. He would either go to the park, the library, or to the nice cat lady Mrs. Figgs house. Mrs. Figgs was the neighborhood babysitter who would often watch Harry when they went out. She was o.k. but her house smelled like cabbage and she had twenty cats that would always find a way to lay on him. He liked going there because she always had sweets and told interesting stories.

In no time it was Dudley's, his cousin, birthday. Harry had been up all night with his aunt preparing for the big day. Harry and his aunt had actually been preparing for two weeks, sending out invitations, preparing the menu, and calling different types of entertainment.

They didn't know he could read yet so they set him to work sealing envelopes, asking Dudley his favorite foods(everything) and keeping the front and backyard clean.

After working him half to death they feed him and then locked him in the cupboard. He spent the rest of the day napping and listening to the adult's gossip in the sitting room. It seemed like forever before the last guest left. Not even two minutes later the cupboard door opened. He was allowed to use the toilet before getting to work cleaning the yard.

Walking outside he noted that it looked as if a twister had touched down in the backyard. Everything except his aunt's flower garden was a mess.

"Well boy get to it then." His aunt said handing him two garbage bags. Harry set about cleaning starting at the very back of the yard. Every once and a while he would sneak a bit of half eaten food knowing he wasn't going to eat again today.

After he folded the last chair and put it in the garage he looked around satisfied that the yard would stand up to his aunt's harsh scrutiny. He was already in the kitchen about to wash his hands when he heard his aunt's screeching voice.

"Honestly the nerve of that man. Vernon if he wasn't an important associate I would insist you not hang around him anymore. Trying to poison our little Duddder's mind with this unnaturalness he calls literature." Petunia angrily told her husband.

"I know pet, bit he had only good intentions. He said the manka books are good for children just learning to read. But I told him that the excessive violence in the books was inappropriate for a four year old, not to mention the freakishness in it." Vernon suddenly brightened up.

"He also said that there is a promotion coming up and that I have all the qualifications for the job."

"Oh Vernon that's wonderful. You know his wife was asking for cooking tips earlier as well. If I make friends with her then you'll definitely get the job." Petunia said plotting.

"I'll just get rid of this then." Vernon said gesturing towards a box.

Harry moved wawy from the kitchen door faster than he'd ever moved in his life. He was alredy rubbing in the soap at the sink by the time his uncle lumbered in. When he saw Harry his eyes lit up.

"Boy, stop lazing about and put this box in the bins outside." He said dropping the box and walking out of the kitchen.

Harry listened quietly and a few seconds later he heard two pairs of feet going up the stairs. He dried his hands and opened the box on the floor. What he saw amazed him. There were ten stacks of what looked to be vividly colored picture books. He knew he couldn't let them be thrown away so he quietly dragged the box to his cupboard. He put them all under his small cot in neat stacks and covered them with some broken boards. After emptying the box he took it out back to bin it.

Later after he set down for the night Harry learned why his relatives didn't like the books. The series was about ninjas that used a type of energy to do impossible things. There was also plenty of violence and death. Those things were interesting but what made Harry continue to read the books day after day was the connections he felt with the characters.

How like Naruto he was ignored and hated for something he didn't understand. How like Rock Lee they called him a freak and an idiot. He familiarized with a lot of the characters, but he thought he was most like Gaara. Alone and abused. All the while he kept reading. He read when he was put outside, he read when he went to the park, he read when he was home alone.

He finally finished the series after four months of reading it where he wouldn't get caught. Looking back over the series Harry had new goals in life, a new resolve. Instead of hoping and praying someone would come for him he decided he would work hard like Naruto to rise above the oppression of ignorance.

He decided to become a shinobi.

Now as Harry didn't know the first thing about being a ninja he spent all the time that he usually spent at the library practicing and studying the fighting styles in the Naruto books. He seemed after looking over the styles he was built for speed. So instead of walking he ran. He ran whenever he had the chance. He ran at the park, to the grocer, down the street. But he couldn't run for long as his body wasn't used to it. More often than not he felt on the verge of passing out from starvation, so he decided to try out other ninjas skills like stealing.

He wouldn't steal from stores or anything, he stole from the Dursleys. He stole food and money, just a little bit at a time. Eating food regularly had him feeling better than he had in a long time.

After he got used to the physical strain he started doing more exercises like pushups and sit-ups. He found the hardest thing to do was keep his balance, so he would assume a stance and have some kids at the park nudge him or try to push him down. Besides learning to fight and stealing, Harry would lie and prank his cousin. When food started turning up missing Harry always left the evidence under Dudley's bed.

Nothing was as funny as the day his aunt found the food cartons.

*Flashback-Flashback*

"Vernon," His aunt said walking into the sitting room, "I'm worried about Dudley."

"Now pet Dudley is a normal little tyke. If he roughhouses a bit with the boy it's all in good fun." Vernon said not taking his eyes off the football(soccer) game on the television.

"No Vernon it's not that. I found the missing food cartons under Dudley's bed and when I confronted him he said he didn't know how they got there."

"Well then what's the problem, the little freak is probably putting things under Dudley's bed."

"Well that's what I thought to I even upped the little blighters chore list. But then I saw Dudley sneaking food and taking the rubbish to the outside bins."

Vernon turned away from the game to fix his eyes on his wife.

"So not only is Dudley stealing food Vernon but he's lying about it because he thinks he can get away with it. It's unhealthy, the food and his attitude. I think we should put Dudley on a diet and punish him when he does something wrong. Otherwise he could probably do something really bad." Petunia said in a shrill voice.

"Now now, Dudley is a growing boy he needs all that food so he doesn't waste away. Next you'll be saying the freak needs to eat more." Vernon said

"That is not what I'm saying Vernon. Dudley is only four and he's already ten kilograms overweight (20 pounds). He gets out of breath walking up the drive. It is not healthy and he will be dieting."

"Well you do what you feel is best pet." Vernon said not wanting to anger his wife into making him diet.

*Flashback end-Flashback end*

From that day on ward Dudley only ate about half his normal fair. He was also angry because he couldn't reach his favorite sweets. When he tried to throw a tantrum he was sent to his room, without dessert. He did not like the changes in the house. But one thing that stayed the same was he still got to hit the freak, though most of his punches didn't land anymore he was happy for some normalcy.

Over the next two years Harry got stronger and faster. He stole enough to eat and lied enough to get away with it. He still visited Mrs. Figgs often as she always had a piece of cake and a story for him. He often helped her around the house by putting up groceries and feeding the cats. She would tell him all types of made up stories about magic, and wizards and dragons. Ther only thing he could do without was that she decided he needed to learn proper etiquette, calligraphy, and worst of all dance lessons. She said it would all help him later on but he didn't get it. By the time it was time for him to start school he could tell the difference between each piece of dining wear, write in cursive, and had memorized the boxstep, foxtrot, and waltz.

**Review its what I like about you**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: Power and more power**

**Disclaimer: No. Just, just go away (cries in corner)**

It was time to start at school and Harry reflected on the last two years. Dudley was just as mean and stupid as ever but he had lost weight. His aunt and uncle had started giving him new things to do each month, that he was sure was related to a letter that came every month. On those days Harry wasn't allowed to touch the mail.

Harry was very excited for his first day for two reasons, he got to spend seven hours away from his relatives and he got to spend those seven hours learning new things. After a rough start in the morning they were off. He and Dudley were in the same class. The teacher was nice but Harry was disappointed.

School wasn't anything like he thought it would be. Sure there were books and maps and other things in the room but the teacher didn't seem to teach them more than the basic letters and numbers. Quickly becoming bored with the curriculum Harry finished his work and looked around for something to do.

While everyone else was finger painting or playing with building blocks Harry took a book of the shelf. It was somewhat dry but very informative. Young Harry found a new favorite book it was called a dictionary. This book told him what words meant. Now he wouldn't be confused by some bigger words or words used out of context.

"Harry, what are you doing over here? Don't you want to play with the other children?" Mrs. Knowles, the teacher, asked.

Looking down she saw what Harry was looking at.

"I don't imagine that book is very interesting." She said when Harry didn't answer. "It doesn't even have any pictures in it."

Harry looked at the woman as if she was an idiot and politely responded. "I like reading this book. It has useful information in it."

Surprised by his answer the teacher proceeded to quiz him on what was in the book. Harry happy to share his findings spouted off words and definitions from each page before the teacher was satisfied.

During break time the kids were let outside to a gated playground. It was there that Harry was confronted with Dudley and his friends.

"You think its funny freak." Dudley said pushing Harry down.

Confused Harry asked what was wrong.

"Thanks to you the teacher thinks I'm stupid or something. She said that it was a shame I didn't take after my bright cousin. So you already sucking up to teachers huh, teacher's pet." Dudley said while trying to push him down again.

"Dad said you'd try something like this. You are not smart and you better stop acting like it or you'll be in trouble. Understand."

Harry nodded. He understood very well. He would get double chores, no food, and probably the strap if he kept exuding his smarts.

But Dudley was not satisfied with his answer so he proceeded to chase Harry around the playground trying to corner him. Harry ran not wanting to be trapped. He was good at dodging but if they ganged up on him he could only dodge so much, and the last time he tried to defend himself he left a big bruise on Dudley's face. After that they didn't feed him for three days and he was made to sleep in the backyard.

As he was running and thinking about all the things that would happen if Dudley caught him he felt a strange pulling sensation and the next thing he knew he was looking down at the playground from the roof.

**J****K here you go.**

He didn't remember much after that. In fact the next thing he remembered was a teacher standing in front of him wigging out. They called his aunt and he spent the rest of the day worrying about what to expect at home and about how he got on the roof. It was all hazy and it confused him. Since he started meditating a year ago his memory was better than ever. Sometimes he even pictured that he was in a bigger version of his cupboard where he kept all of his important thoughts.

When his aunt came to pick them up she was cold to Harry, not that she wasn't always cold. When they got to the house his aunt sent him to the cupboard. Harry was glad because he wanted to sort out the events of the day. Getting into position Harry settled down to meditate. Almost instantly he felt something wrong. It was like when he tried to think about how he got on top of the building his mind diverted his attention. It was as if he didn't want to remember, but not exactly him. For over an hour he sat there trying to figure out what was wrong when he found it. It was a foreign substance wrapped around the memory of what happened today, he almost didn't see it. It blended into his mind really well, but if he had to explain it he would say that it had a different taste to it.

Carefully pulling on the anomaly it came apart and he suddenly remembered what happened earlier that day.

*Flashback-Flashback*

Harry landed on the roof and quickly realized what happened.

"Bloody hell, I just shushined." Grinning like a loon he almost didn't hear the three quiet pops behind him. Turning around he came upon a peculiar sight. Standing before him were three people dressed in black robes with the hoods pulled up covering their faces.

"You two take care of everyone down there." The center figure said pointing to the playground.

It was only then did Harry here the hysterical screams coming from the other children and the loud voices of the adults. Harry and the first figure looked down at the playground where the other two pooped and watched as they pulled out sticks that emitted colors and made everyone stop screaming and look around confused. It was like a light show Harry had glanced at on the television before being shooed out.

The cloaked fellows then popped back up to the roof after hitting everyone with the light. The one that stayed on the roof took out some weird looking paper and a feather.

"O.k. kid what's your name?" They said in a nondescript monotone voice, genderless in quality.

"I'm Harry Potter." For some reason it felt like they looked at his forehead. Smoothing down his hair Harry wondered what was going on.

"Well shit," said the person holding the quill before removing her hood. Seeing this the other two removed their hoods revealing themselves as male.

The female being the obvious leader of the trio had pale blond hair and grey/blue eyes that seemed to peer into the depths of your soul. The other two funnily enough were the exact opposite. They looked so much alike that they could be brothers with their dark hair and black eyes. Harry didn't even know it was possible to have black eye color.

"Do you go to this muggle school then Mr. Potter?" The woman asked.

Before Harry could reply a loud crack like the sound of a gun was heard. Standing behind the three adults was a very old man with long white hair, a long white beard, brightly colored robes, and half-moon glasses.

Before the other three could turn around the man already had his wand pointed at them and yelled 'Obliviate' three times.

"Now it was just a muggleborn girl who levitated some books in Sussex. Her name is Hermione Granger." The strange man said reading the name off a piece of paper. "You should report back in to the DOM."

Popping away with a glazed look the trio left. The man then turned to him and again said obliviate before everything went black and he was standing in front of a teacher.

*Flashback end-Flashback end*

Coming out of his trance like state Harry was equal parts shocked and excited. He could use chakra and there was obviously a secret ninja society that monitored people. Ninjas that had the power to erase memories.

That old man was dangerous. He took down three Anbus (he didn't know what else to call them) effortlessly then proceeded to give them orders to leave completely erasing Harry from their minds.

This puzzled Harry. Why would he come there just to make sure they didn't remember him? For now Harry put it out of his mind and focused on his chakra and remembering exactly what he felt when he shushined, now that he thought about it the other four shushined as well.

He remembered feeling desperation and fear, the need to be somewhere safe while looking towards the school. Separating those feelings he found what he was looking for. It was a tingle, a tickle, a flood of power, a warm sensation that felt right. Taking that feeling Harry was again began meditating, looking for his chakra. After three hour of searching he found a small, very small trickle of power. Following it what he found was a wall. He felt the wall in its entirety. It reminded him of something, the feel was off. It felt like when his memory was taken only more.

Once again looking at the wall he saw it had small holes in it allowing for the small leak he found. After a while he came to the conclusion that the wall was some sort of seal blocking his chakra flow. But as the wall looked to be breaking down the seal wasn't permanent.

Suddenly he got an idea. If he could break the wall he would be able to do things Naruto and the others did.

He mapped out the wall in its entirety. Memorizing all of its weaknesses and holes he worked out a plan to break it. Coming out of the trance for the last time Harry collapsed in fatigue and hunger succumbing to the darkness of unconsciousness.

Waking up with a headache Harry realized that the Anbu arrived after he used chakra and the old man arrived a few minutes after the Anbu. This meant that the Anbu was most likely watching out for chakra spikes in the area, while the old man was watching him personally.

Harry was anything but stupid. He realized that unleashing all his chakra would cause the Anbu and that old guy to come again. Someone put that block on him and if they find its not there when they come to check on him they're going to put it back. So first thing first he had to learn when and where they could detect him.

Getting ready for school Harry decided that he would try to shushin in different places. He had a handle on the sensation so it should be relatively easy. Harry waited until break time again before finding a secluded area so as not to scare anyone before latching on to his feelings of the day before.

Once again overcome with a squeezing feeling Harry was on top of the school roof. He vaguely noted that a small pop was made when he moved from the playground. He waited for ten minutes to see if anyone showed up all the while memorizing the feeling of instantaneous travel. Slightly disappointed he popped back down to the playground careful not to alert anyone.

All day Harry shushined at different places. He was glad he chose his backyard for the last attempt because he was physically exhausted. After a while of sitting in the cupboard trying to catch his breath he concluded that this must be what chakra exhaustion felt like. But if at less than half power he can shushin five times spaced out before tiring that he might have more chakra than your average genin.

The only thing that puzzled him was if the Anbu look-a-likes came to check on him yesterday why didn't they come today?

Xxxxxxxxx Meanwhile xxxxxxxxx

In a castle hundreds of miles away on the coast of Scotland. In an office covered in knick knacks, a small sphere glowed.

"Now I'm glad I took put a magical sensor blocker on the boy. And I only have to take it off before his first year." Said an old man behind a large desk.

Across from the man a majestic bird put its head under its wing, probably trying to block out the rant the old man was starting up.

**A/N**

**Sorry guys I totally tried to updae yesterday but something was wrong**

**Anyway**

**Reviewing makes me happy**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four: Lies and Determination**

**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling. If only we all could be that awesome.**

**A/N:**

**I know it's confusing of Harry thinking stick wielding people are ninjas as ninjas don't wield sticks. But seriously he's a six year old mentally abused child that has latched on to the idea that ninjas are real and was told for most of his life that magic isn't real. He is NOT stupid. **

Now that Harry is satisfied that he isn't being watched he set his plan into motion to unblock his chakra. He was already above genin level in regards to reserves. Genins can't shushin as they have little control and even less chakra to manage it, but he did it five times in one day.

He waited until the weekend because he guessed that it would strain his body. So Thursday after school (they don't go to school Friday) he waited until the family ate dinner and went to bed. He got a meager portion of the food he helped cook.

He was currently in the cupboard meditating.

-Mindscape-

Back in front of the wall that held back his chakra harry was going over the details. Where cracks formed, which parts had holes, how big the holes where and which parts looked firm.

He figured if he attacked the weakened areas all at once spreading his chakra thickly over the wall it would crumble.

And crumble it did. All Harry saw was a rushing of liquid gold pour from where the wall used to stand, then nothing.

Harry woke up later feeling pumped. He ideally wondered if this was how Naruto felt every day, all this chakra coursing through his body waiting to be used.

Leaving his cupboard Harry went to the kitchen. He was starving. It felt like he hadn't eaten in months. Going to the cupboards he pulled out peanut butter and bread to make a couple sarnies.

After his sixth sarnie he wondered why no one was stopping him from eating all the food.

Come to think it looked to be late afternoon outside. His aunt usually woke him up at five in the morning to get ready for the day. Turning around he spotted a note on the ice box.

_"Freak, if you can read this we have gone to a hotel. The power is out on the whole block. It won't be back on till Saturday night. If anything is out of place it will be your hide when we get back. DO NOT LEAVE THE HOUSE. Vernon"_

Harry couldn't believe it. He had the whole house to himself for three days. Knowing his relatives they wouldn't be back until Sunday night.

First things first he needed real food. He checked the ice box for anything good to eat. He was disappointed but not surprised to see it had been cleaned out. They probably took it with them so he wouldn't eat it; it came as a second thought that they took it so it wouldn't spoil. They even took the sweets out of the cupboards, so it was so that he didn't eat it. They left him with the bare minimal to survive.

Well no matter it wasn't like they didn't do this all the time.

Harry decided to explore the house, something he never really got to do. In Dudley's room it looked as if Dudley threw a tantrum before they left. There were toys, books, and bedding all over the floor.

Harry knew Dudley would blame him for the mess. His parents would make him clean it to even though they probably stood there and watched him do it. Harry was careful to leave everything in its place. The Dursleys would know he was in here if the room was suddenly clean.

Harry made his way to the bed and was about to sit before he saw the yellow stain on the bed. It looked like Dudley was a bed wetter.

Leaving he went to Dudley's second bedroom. It was a lot messier than the other room. If it didn't have a layer of dust on everything he would have thought Dudley messed up this room before he left too.

Broken toys were strewn about. There were books stacked in a corner next to what looked to be an old baby cot.

Going to the guest bedroom that Marge, Vernon's sister, usually stayed in he found it ion pristine condition. He wasn't surprised when he didn't find anything. Aunt Petunia always came to clean in here after marge left, most of the time with the heavy cleaning solutions.

Finally Harry came to the master bedroom. Opening the door he found like the rest of the house it was dark. The heavy curtains on the windows making it even darker. Opening the curtains he turned around and was surprised. It was like stepping into another house. The room was large and overly opulent but still manly. Dark oak furniture, satin bedding, there were curtains on the bed. There was even room for a loveseat and television in the corner.

Harry was confused. The Dursley always complained about not having the funds to support him and he was always giving the bare minimum.

Just another lie. He really should have guessed it. The bi-monthly tea parties, the monthly shopping trips (that he wasn't included in), all the vacations they go on.

Harry had seen his uncle's paychecks; they didn't equate to this much spending. So they had to be getting it from somewhere else.

He searched from top to bottom for any clues in there room. Finally in the back of the closet he found a non-descripted brown box. He almost didn't see it against the wall.

Inside the box Harry found envelopes.

They were envelopes that Harry recognized. They came every month and he was never allowed to even touch them.

Going over to the window to get better light harry found that each one said "To the guardian of Harry Potter, Petunia Evans".

They were all written in green ink and dated all the way to when he was one years old.

He decided to start with the oldest one.

_"Dear Petunia,_

_As the only living relative to young Harry Potter, I am leaving the child in your capable hands. The boy is important and somewhat famous and as such people here would coddle him. So the difficult task of bringing the boy up with a firm hand is yours. You do not have to thank me for this opportunity. As I understand Harry could be a playmate to young Derwin. Do not worry for your family's safety as I have someone watching your house and your husband's place of business._

_Sincerely,_

_Professor Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_

_Order of Merlin, First Class_

_Grand Sorcerer._

_D. Wiz., X.J.(sorc.),_

_S. of Mag.Q"_

Harry thought that man had a long name and title. The letter was mostly unhelpful. Harry didn't think the part about him being famous was important. It said somewhat and with him out of the public eye for the last five years it should have died and if he were really famous people would have recognized him.

Thinking about it Harry came up with a few odd incidents where someone came up to him and shook his hand thanking him. There was even one time he was hugged. So maybe he really was famous.

Harry settled in to look at the rest of the letter hoping to find something important. The next letter was dated a few months later.

_"Dear Petunia,_

_I had not been thinking clearly when I left Harry there. Your family is already adjusting to the changes a baby brings and I dropped Harry on you causing more problems. So I have solved the problem. You will get a monthly stipend to take care of Harry. Do not worry it was no trouble getting Harry back from the orphanage. The money was left from Harry's parents so don't worry about it, as Harry gets older the stipend gets larger._

_Sincerely,_

_Professor Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_

_Order of Merlin, First Class_

_Grand Sorceror._

_D. Wiz., X.J.(sorc.),_

_S. of Mag.Q"_

So they left him in an orphanage and this Dumbledore fellow gave him back. Harry wasn't surprised the Dursleys made sure to tell him he wasn't wanted.

By the seventh letter Harry noticed the letters were now dated exactly a month apart.

The letters weren't very informative until they reached his third year of life. It was the year the Dursleys started giving him chores and disciplining him and calling him boy.

_"Petunia,_

_Young Harry is at the age where he repeats things he hears. _

_I think it would be wise to not call him by his name. For safety purposes of course._

_Sincerely,_

_Professor Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_

_Order of Merlin, First Class_

_Grand Sorceror._

_D. Wiz., X.J.(sorc.),_

_S. of Mag.Q"_

_"Petunia,_

_Young Harry needs a good work ethic. Maybe it's time to he earn his keep _

_around the house. You know weeding the garden, cleaning the floors, laundry. Nothing big._

_Sincerely,_

_Professor Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_

_Order of Merlin, First Class_

_Grand Sorceror._

_D. Wiz., X.J.(sorc.),_

_S. of Mag.Q"_

_"Petunia,_

_Young children can be so inquisitive. It would be best if _

_Harry didn't ask a lot of questions about the wrong things. Quietness is a very good quality._

_Sincerely,_

_Professor Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_

_Order of Merlin, First Class_

_Grand Sorceror._

_D. Wiz., X.J.(sorc.),_

_S. of Mag.Q"_

The letters went on in that fashion. It seemed the Dursleys were being paid with his money to make his life miserable. It was as if this person was preparing him for something. Harry had to be wary of this Dumbledore fellow.

After reading all the letters Harry was appalled. His relatives were stealing from him and still treated him as a burden and a slave. This Dumbledore wanted him here to achieve some goal and Harry could do nothing about either problem.

The only letters with information were the first two and they didn't tell much.

Harry put the letters back in the box and the box in the closet. He decided to continue the search of their room.

He found little else important. With the only place left to search the attic, Harry decided to take a break.

He went to take a warm shower as only the electricity was out the water should still run. Relaxing he enjoyed the experience as something he wouldn't have when the Dursleys came back. (They only let him take cold showers)

After getting out Harry made a couple more sarnies and looked at the time. It was nearing nightfall which meant that he wouldn't be able to search the attic today.

Sitting in the darkening house Harry's mind began to wonder. In all the excitement of his powers and being alone in the house he forgot that his teacher was supposed to set up a meeting with his Aunt on Monday.

She didn't say anything but Harry suspected that she was going to promote him to a higher grade. His aunt would definitely say no. Then he would be in trouble for drawing attention to himself.

Did he really want to go through all that? Did it even matter what kind of grades he got? He could just coast by on mediocrity.

Of course it mattered. This was his life. He wasn't going to let the Dursleys, Dumbledore or anybody ruin it. Especially not after what he found. They were obviously trying to subjugate him. He wasn't going to lay down and let it happen. They'd think they were winning if he didn't do his best.

On that same note Harry began practicing his katas and movements. He would break for no one.

**Omg I got everything written and I just have to type it up.**

**Please be patient with me.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Learning repaired and family affairs

Disclaimer: Why do you keep asking?

Harry was right about what his teacher wanted, but he didn't expect just how far she was taking it.

She had tested Harry the whole first week of school and was frankly astonished at the level of intelligence the boy possessed. He only just starting his schooling and he already had second grade knowledge and comprehension.

She of course took his testing to the head administrator of the school. Upon telling him that the test sheets were completed by a six-year-old he gave her the go ahead to contact his guardians for an early promotion.

That is what prompted the Monday afterschool meeting with the Dursleys.

When the four of them walked in they were ushered to seats.

"Mr. and Mrs. Dursley it's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Mrs. Knowles, Harry and Dudley's teacher and this is Ms. Brighton, the Third grade teacher."

The Dursleys eyes got bright at what they assumed to be Dudley's chance to be promoted. They laid on the complements thick.

"Well I called you both in today to talk about your nephew, Harry. He is an extraordinarily gifted and bright child. I tested all the children in the class last week and he showed an understanding of work above his age level. I feel it would be in his best interest to be moved to Ms. Brighton's class." Mrs. Knowles explained to the dumbfounded pair.

The Dursleys got a constipated look on their faces which didn't go unnoticed by either teacher.

"Absolutely not. The boy will not advance on while my..."

"What my husband means to say," Petunia interrupted, giving Vernon a withering glare, "is that Harry is not socially ready to be promoted. Surely you've seen what a recluse he can be. Now imagine if he was put into a group with older children. He won't be able to relate to any of them." Petunia made up quickly.

"Oh, yes. I suppose I've noticed that he doesn't really talk to the other children. But I dismissed it as him meeting new people. Is he often like this then?" Mrs. Knowles said sending Harry a pitying look.

That's when Harry lost it. He wasn't going to sit there and let them talk about him any which way.

"Actually aunt Petunia uncle Vernon, I think that not advancing a gifted child is like, well it's like keeping my talents locked in a cupboard."

Petunia narrowed her eyes while Vernon glared at Harry, oblivious to the threat.

"But Harry dear," she said tightly, "you won't have anyone your age to talk to. You'll get lonely. I think its best you stay where you are."

"Aunt Petunia, it would be positively criminal to keep my talents locked in such a restraining place. I cannot relate to children my age anyway. They lack a certain level of interest." He said pointedly looking at Dudley. Then he decided to lay it on thick. "Think of what the neighbors would say when they find out." Harry stage whispered with a smirk.

Petunia knew then that he had stopped talking about school. Turning away from him to look at the two teachers sitting across from them, she took in their confused faces. She had seen it in his eyes, her sister. She knew that if she didn't give him this he would carry out his threats. What would the neighbors say indeed?

"Harry has made a convincing argument. He is intelligent and I shall assume that is why he doesn't get along with the other children. If he thinks he can handle it then I agree with the promotion." She said sending her husband an even sharper look than before when he started to open his mouth.

...Line Break...

Over the next few days Harry learned that the Dursleys weren't going to make it easy for him.

They gave him more chores so he didn't have time to work out or do his homework. They gave him even less food to keep him tired. Every time they even saw his work they threw it away like garbage.

He learned very quickly to work faster. He completed his school and homework at school, often leaving unfinished works in his desk. He stole more food and money just to stop the stomach pains; he also learned to drink more water to fill his belly. When he was let outside he gravitated towards Mrs. Figgs house. She often had snacks and drinks for the neighborhood children, even if it did mean a little extra housework.

All in all by the end of the day he was exhausted from giving his relatives the run-around. It was only early in the mornings and late at night when he got to sneak out and train.

(Oh My Goodness. This is so hard; I have no idea how to go about his ninja training.)

Harry was progressing very fast in his ninja studies. After releasing all his chakra he found he had a vast amount and like Naruto very little control.

He worked on the leaf floating exercise until he could float leaves over every part of his body, which led him to think about Gaara's sand armour. But where would he get all of that sand from. Putting it out of his mind he did other jutsus.

After a week he could henge into other people, he even bothered to learn sexy jutsu. He could create regular bushin easily the problem was kage bushin. He was sure he had enough chakra but for some reason he didn't seem capable of making a separate thinking entity.

Every time he tried the jutsu he released the correct amount of energy (half of his chakra) but instead of forming another Harry it seeped into the ground where a sapling would sprout.

But the sapling didn't grow into trees, they grew rapidly into vines that would try to wrap around him when he came close. He could only try it twice a day because it left him feeling super weak (only with 25% of his energy left). After a week of no progress with the jutsu, he had grown ten plant vines in his secluded work area in the park.

After a long day of practice he became tired so laid down to rest and fell asleep.

Upon waking he was warm and comfortable, which was weird because this field was shielded by the trees making it hard to grow grass. It should have been hard ground that he woke up in. Scared of what he would find Harry slowly opened his eyes.

He was still in the glade and it didn't look like anyone was around. Looking down he came upon a shock. The vines that grew from his chakra had spread out and wrapped underneath and over him like a blanket. Panicking he almost missed how the vines untangled from around him.

Looking around he saw that the vines had actually moved from where they had first sprouted up and disappeared underground to seemingly move closer to him. Standing up, mindful of the plants, he walked over to a hole that one of the vines used to occupy. Getting down to look closer he saw that it was indeed a small tunnel headed in the direction he was sleeping. Even now he could see vines from the plant crawling through the tunnel towards him.

He settled down on the ground and focused on sensing the chakra around him. Focusing harder he found that the vines were underneath him. If he didn't focus on them separately they seemingly blended into his own chakra. They were almost the same as his own signature except they were if it made any sense greener than he was.

He decided to experiment a bit. Walking away from the circling underground vines he watched as the visible parts receded into the round. Focusing on their signature he 'watched' them slowly tunnel their way towards him. Looking at the ground under his feet he could see a few buds break through the ground around him.

Forgetting about the rest of his training he decided to see what these plants could do.

Super-Secret Training Music

When it started to get dark Harry decided to take one home with him. He put some dirt in his pocket and held out his hand to a vine and mentally commanded it to crawl up his arm and then directed it into his pocket.

Heading back towards the house he started thinking about how best to work in this extra training with his ninja and school work. He was in fact so deep in thought he didn't notice when he reached the house.

Going to the backyard on instinct, he took no notice of the extra car instead thinking about a safe place to plant his vine.

Snapping out of his thoughts when he heard a low growl he looked up and cursed his sense of awareness. He should have been aware of Ripper with all the training he was going through. He knew he wouldn't make it to safety and hearing Aunt Marge's voice give the command to attack he knew he would get no help from inside the house he prepared to protect his vital parts.

That's when something bizarre happened.

The vine in his pocket was content that is as content as a vine can be. His maker had chosen to take him out of all the other plants. He could feel himself getting stronger because of the close contact with his maker. The natural energy from him flowing into the plant it was calming. That's why it was so shocked when it could then sense unadulterated fear coming from his person. His person was in danger.

He did the only thing a plant in his situation could do. He reared up out of the pocket and opened several of the flower bulbs in the general direction of the attacker. The flowers were a bright red with green jagged stripes on the petals. In a sneezing motion that carried no sound the flowers sprayed the dog mid leap with pure white pollen.

Harry who didn't notice the plant was surprised when a spray of white stuff hit the charging dog in the face making it seize up. He watched as its eyes rolled into the back of its head and then it collapsed like a puppet with its strings cut.

"RIPPER," came a deep bellow from the kitchen door.

Turning his head so as to keep the dog in his line of sight, Harry watched his uncle's sister Marge make her way as quickly as possible. He would have even called it running if not for her large girth making every step a waddle.

Throwing herself to the ground she wrapped her arms around the still figure trying to get a response. After a few moments she let out keening wails that would have had the neighborhood dogs howling if anyone on Privet Drive owned a dog.

"I'll call the vet." Vernon said having run out behind his sister at a slower pace.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

**Chapter six: Hmmmm…..I don't think it's chakra**

**Disclaimer: Hey what are you looking around here for, I own nothing.**

**Summary: Harry finds Naruto manga at an early age and tries to decide his own fate**.

They drove Ripper to the emergency vet, keeping a careful eye on Harry the entire way. They were sure he had something to do with the dog's current condition. Harry was very careful to keep the vine in his pocket and out of view.

At the vet Ripper was taken to the back room immediately to be treated while Marge filled out the necessary entrance forms, crying all the while and occasionally wailing about her "sweet, precious baby."

Harry was forced to stand in a corner out of the way while they waited on news about the ugly mutt. He was in fact glad to not sit in their company as many occupants were sending the Dursleys wary sideways glances that did not look appreciative of their appearance or noise levels.

Harry snuck around the Dursleys while they were distracted either comforting Marge, or in Dudley's case eating sweets his mum had given him. When he was far enough away from the Dursleys he went about observing the rest of the occupants in the waiting room. He first looked around with his eyes and made special note of all the exits and the routes he would have to take around people to get out quickly.

Satisfied with his escape plans he proceeded to carefully open up his chakra senses. At first nothing happened and he thought he failed until he took another glance around the room. He sensed at least three chakra signatures from around the room and work to pinpoint them quickly. The first two were of twins younger than he was, or at least he assumed the two boys were twins with their similar appearances. Classifying the two as untrained and not an immediate threat he looked for the third and biggest, though not much bigger than the other two, source. Finding it he identified a mass of brown hair exiting the room behind two adults before the swinging door blocked his vision, though he could clearly see from the way the hair mass shook that the person was crying.

Pulling out from his senses Harry noticed the corner he was in was dimmer than the rest of the room and the overhead lights had begun to flicker. Slowly releasing his control he watched fascinated as the lights returned to normal. Before he had a chance to ponder his observations he saw a veterinarian heading towards the Dursleys and quickly made his way back into their line of sight.

He was once again close enough to hear as the doctor explained the situation.

"….a state of shock usually seen in patients who overdosed on medications. We have not been able to identify the substance but it is organic and fast acting as there was barely a trace left in his blood when he was brought in. Besides that although he is an aggressive breed the high levels of hostility when he awoke and we would like to keep him for observation," the vet droned looking somewhat upset.

"But Ripper is o.k. right? You said he woke up and is out of the danger zone," Marge asked.

"Yes, he is in no danger at present but it's a delicate balance that needs to be monitored. Also where did you purchase Ripper from?" the vet asked looking slightly more attentive, not that any of the Dursleys noticed.

It was then that Marge took on a pompous look, which did not look pretty on tear streaked face. "I of course grew him myself along with many of the other dogs in my home. I take it you've noticed his superior untainted breeding," here she shot a glare at Harry which he ignored.

"Yes I did indeed take that in," he replied with a scowl. The Dursleys thinking him jealous looked smug at his tone. "I was wondering when the last time you had an inspection on your breeding grounds to make sure everything was in order?" seeing that he was losing their interest he lazily added, "Just a routine inspection free of charge to make sure you are up to date on the new codes and regulations."

Harry knew the man had caught them there. Anything that was free the Dursleys were first in line for.

"Here is my card with my information on it," Marge said pulling out a card for her carpetbag. "Any time after ten o'clock tomorrow is fine to set up the intervi, um I mean the inspection," she said. "And of course Ripper would need to stay here to recuperate."

"Of course," the vet said reaching for the card and trying to keep his hand from touching hers. He then had her sign the necessary documents before they departed for home.

When they arrived home it was well after twenty-two o'clock (10) at night and Harry was shoved into his cupboard while the others headed upstairs. Too tired to think with such a long day behind him Harry kicked off his shoes and lay down on his threadbare cot to sleep.

The next morning Harry woke to heavy stomps on the stairs on the top of the stairs and quickly exited his cupboard before the third step was heard and headed towards the kitchen to prepare breakfast. Glancing at the clock in the sitting room along the way to find it was already six in the morning. That stomping was his usual wakeup call when it was his uncle's turn to wake him and he was too lazy to go down the stairs.

In the kitchen Harry set to making a traditional English breakfast large enough to feed the whole of Privet Drive. He purposely burned two of everything so as to have a sizeable breakfast that Dudley wouldn't want to touch; he also set the fruit closer to his and Petunia's seats as it happened more than once when at the other end.

By the time the last plate was placed on the groaning wood table Petunia and Vernon stepped into the kitchen.

"Boy, my Dudders is lying in today and it's your job to do his chores while he is feeling ill," Petunia said pilling food on two separate plates, one of which she sat in front of Vernon while the other she placed in the oven for when she went to take Dudley his plate after her own breakfast.

Harry knew the other boy didn't have any chores and it was only an excuse to pile more work on top of him. He knew better to complain though and replied an affirmative to her demand. It was then that Marge burst through the door and plopped into a chair before stuffing her face. Harry was relieved that no one gave his meager plate a second glance after taking in the black lumpy substance. Harry had learned just a few months ago that if he seared his food on the outside and picked out the misshapen bits of foods that he could eat good food in peace.

Harry hurriedly finished his plate before anyone else was done so he could have time in the bathroom that morning. Only stopping by his cupboard for a clean change of clothes he went unheeded to the bathroom to take a warm shower as it was getting colder and he wouldn't be given an extra blanket or jacket until the snow started to fall. He wasn't able to really relax knowing he only had so much time before he had to start on his chores. He finished his shower and used his finger to brush his teeth with a small amount of toothpaste before heading back downstairs.

Once at his cupboard he put his used clothes in a separate corner and pulled on his worn trainers. Before closing the door he caught a glimpse of green on the cot and picked it up, idly wondering how the other plants were fairing in the cold weather. He resolved to get the rest of them that day, wrapping the one he had around his wrist and flaring his chakra. He not only took in how it latched on but also how the hall lights flickered.

Before he could think further on it Vernon called him into the kitchen. He stepped in and saw more than half the dishes devoured and the two masses of lard didn't look like they would stop anytime soon. That's when he saw what his uncle had called him in for. His aunt was filling the sink so he could wash the dishes. He had washed the pots and pans before they arrived so it was only dining ware that needed cleaning. He quickly set to work wincing when his hands were plunged into the freezing water. His aunt looked vindictive when she saw that flinch. Not only would his hands be numb when he was done but it would take twice as long as using warm water to clean the caked on bits of food.

He finally finished cleaning all the dishes, going back and forth from the table every time a plate was cleared, ten minutes later. But now that the dishes were washed and the adults vacating the room, Petunia to go feed Dudley, Harry had to wipe down the table and counters before sweeping and mopping the floor. After that was done Harry started dusting and sweeping the other rooms on the first floor working around Vernon, as Marge had left to get ready for the kennel inspections. Harry then put the mail next to Vernon's ottoman and started cleaning the stairs working his way up to the only room he was allowed to clean on the second floor, the bathroom.

It took another forty-five minutes to clean the bathroom before he had to drag the laundry down to the washroom. He wasn't trusted to wash clothes yet but it was his job to get them downstairs from the bathroom hamper.

Finished with his inside chores Harry took a small break with some tap water before putting on an extra shirt and going outside to mow the lawn and lay out grass seed and pull the weeds from the flowers and lawn. He watered the grass and made sure the backyard was free of Dudley's many toys.

He went towards the back door entrance and spied his aunt making afternoon tea. He opened the door only for his aunt to shoo him back out with a small dry sandwich and instructions not to come back until the street lamps came on. Harry taking his chance for practice he shot out of the backyard and towards the park.

Upon reaching the park he slowed to a walk so as to pursue his lunch for the day. By the time he made it to his clearing his food was gone and he was in high spirits for he had the rest of the day to himself as it was only fourteen o'clock (2). The first thing he did was look for the remaining nine vines made from his energy. It had only dropped to 23o so they should have survived the night.

Looking around he couldn't find any sign of them except the dirt mounds they dug up yesterday. Worrying, he flared his chakra towards the ground and waited for a minute before he could sense something stir beneath his feet. He stepped back a step and watch as a green mass seemed to roll from the ground. Looking closely he saw that all the vines had twisted around one another and had started to fade in color. He sat on the ground keeping his chakra flared at a low level and watched as the tangle slithered towards him and wrapped around his body. When he felt it start to draw on his chakra he stopped flaring it and just felt as it used its own strength to gather it. He stayed still like that for five minutes before the tangle untwisted itself and spread across his body each vine looking for its own space. Needless to say he had to stop it from attaching to his face and hands more than once before it settled down.

After everything was settled he started thinking about his observations from the other day. First in the Naruto manga it clearly stated that every living thing possessed chakra. In the clearing he could feel the chakra running through the plants and trees but it was weak almost nonexistent while none of the adults had any at all. He could tell they were alive as they themselves hummed with a subtle energy but it was near muted against those three children he sensed. Those three kids stood out like a beacon during a storm.

The other thing was how his chakra had reacted to the lighting, both at the vet and at home. Naruto and his friends never made lights short out by using small amounts of chakra. Heck they even had their fights taped and reviewed by T&I so even high levels don't react to electricity. If he really thought about it some of the jutsus he practiced didn't turn out exactly right. Like the tree walking exercise. Before he got the hang of it his feet would get stuck to the bark and no amount of pulling would get them unstuck until he practiced his timing for the release of each step. Sometimes an unfelt wind would blow away the leaves he had been practicing with and finally the kage bushin no jutsu. The only thing that did go right was his henge as he felt a thin sheet of chakra cover his body with an illusion of his choosing. But every time he tried to do an actual transformation he felt an unbelievably painful stretching in his limbs. The only thing he managed to consciously change was the length of his hair.

Maybe the energy he could use wasn't chakra but something only a few select people could use. And judging by ages of the children from yesterday he would guess it was something you were born with. He decided to ponder on those thoughts later though as he had training to do chakra or not.

**Hello everybody, gomen I haven't been updating but I was lazy and out of ideas. I got my outline written out but its kinda hard to work in conversations when you've only got a general idea of things.**

**Once again,**

**Gomen nasai**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

**Chapter Seven: I don't see a downside**

**Disclaimer: I fought the law and the law won.**

**Summary: Harry finds Naruto manga at an early age and tries to decide his own fate.**

**Warning: He is still going to refer to it as chakra until he finds another name for it.**

Harry made it back home before the Dursleys decided to lock him out and skirted around the sitting room as he could hear Marge wailing drunkenly and did not want to get caught in what was sure to be a disaster. He quietly made his way into his cupboard under his aunt Petunia's watchful eye and took off his trainers before lying down. He shifted a few times before settling into a comfortable position for both him and the vines. Closing his eyes to rest he wouldn't realize until late tomorrow how much better his life had just gotten.

Harry woke not to stomping above him or harsh light in his eyes along with a screeching voice. No he woke to something that scared him more than he would like to admit, complete silence.

Slowly exiting his cupboard he cautiously looked around in case it was a trap set up to lure him into a false sense of security. While going to check the time in the sitting room he came upon why it was so quiet. There lying in various compromising positions about the room were three passed out adults and Dudley. The way they came to be like that was answered when he saw the empty decanters of scotch and bourbon, one bottle clutched firmly in Dudley's hands that was a little less than half full.

Knowing better than to make any noise, thanks to the experiences when his uncle came home sloshed, Harry set up Petunia protocol eight and got out the emergency coffee beans, grinder, and coffee maker. After setting the beans to grind he got out stomach friendly foods and started on breakfast at half the normal portions. Knowing he didn't want to be there when his family woke up, he set the food to simmer and went to clothes the blinds as to not let light in. He set up the plates on the table and then turned on the coffee maker. He hurried upstairs for a quick shower that was more of a soak what with the plants still wrapped around him. Getting dry was harder but he managed it and got dressed and grabbed a slice of toast on the way out the back door. He just reached the front lawn when he heard the loud groans of the adults waking up as they smelt the coffee.

It was Sunday and today he was going to practice genjutsu or the illusion arts all day. First he spent a few hours meditating and organizing his thoughts before he got hungry. Making his way out of the clearing and into the park area he saw a few families picnicking in their Sunday best and more than one child making their best look their worse as they played around. Unlike at the vet no one here stood out to his senses.

Not wanting to go home to eat Harry decided to try out his genjutsu skills on one of the families closest to the tree line. Coming up behind them into position, he carefully thought about what he wanted to project in detail before exuding his chakra to take shape over a small portion of the family's meal and the shrub in front of him. It was a simple illusion to make them think that it was trash and that they were to wrap it up and put it into the proper trash receptacle, or in this case the bushes where Harry was hiding.

It was a weak genjutsu, nothing an organized mind couldn't throw off, but as he observed before none of these civilians had his chakra-like substance so were greatly influenced by it. The mum wrapped the food up nicely and handed it to the closest child who dazedly over to the shrub before placing it down and pushing it under before walking away. Harry grabbed the food and decided to take the high ground before releasing his illusion.

Once safely in the tree with his prize he watched as the family shook their heads as if confused before the boy child who gave him the food came to look for it again. He sat eating as he watched them get confused over its disappearance before writing it off as an animal carrying it away. They still left the park quickly after that though as if afraid it would happen again. Harry felt a bit remorseful over his tactics but decided if it was a real ninja they would have killed the family and took everything instead of the small bit he did. But he had to remember that he couldn't go around messing with random people's heads unless he was in a desperate situation.

He had been coming to the park for the last few weeks but couldn't remember the last time he had even seen the swings or the jungle gym or the sandbox or the… wait a minute the sandbox. He zeroed in on the sand box. It only had three young children playing around in it. It didn't look to be very deep but it was the only readily available source of sand in walking distance. He would come back the night after tomorrow to try and acquire the sand armor but that low level genjutsu had tired him out fast along with the vines constant drain. He would definitely need to practice his fine control if it took this much out of him.

He stayed in the tree meditating for another hour before heading home in time for tea.

When he got there he was surprised at the somber atmosphere that surrounded Marge and a hostile one around Petunia. Marge was already three sheets in the wind from the smell of the kitchen. Harry navigated around Petunia who was struggling with the six year Dudley, who was still upset about his hangover earlier, about eating his vegetables. Harry pulled out two slices of bread then got the smallest piece of the roast and a couple of vegetables and piled them on before trying to walk out the kitchen, only to be stopped by Marge calling him.

"Boy, you made that breakfast this morning right?" she slurred turning towards Harry and almost tipping out of her chair. Not even waiting for a reply she continued. "You're a good kid, not like those parents of yours, hell I'm surprised you came out good with Petunia raising you. She ruins everything she touches, just look at Vernon uhhhh. I hate them both." Petunia looked like she would strike Marge until she started bawling.

"I only had my dogs and the colonel and now they took away all my babies," she sobbed over her empty cup.

Harry just threw a confused look at his non-hysterical and had shooed Dudley out of the kitchen and slid the plate with his vegetables over to Harry who had just finished his sandwich.

"The inspection turned up some laws she was violating, like culling the runts of the litter, having them fight over their food to build strength in them, other inhumane things, etc." she read off a sheet that he hadn't noticed in front of Marge, a bunch of sheets actually. He looked over them while eating the vegetables. He fought not to shout with glee as he glanced at the topmost paper after the charges, it was a paper for Ripper's termination as he was too aggressive. He guessed that the other sheets were also termination papers for other dogs.

Trying not to smile too much, Harry got up and cleaned off his plate before going back to his cupboard.

Marge sobered up and returned home late last night where she would be cleaning out the kennels and packaging items for resell. Harry hoped she wouldn't come back, ever.

Today Harry would try out his genjutsu on his relatives at breakfast.

Harry got out the cupboard and made his way to the kitchen where he got out the ingredients for breakfast and then sat down. Like yesterday he concentrated on what he wanted the Dursleys to see. He had to do it carefully because unlike the civilians from yesterday his aunt Petunia wasn't as muted as everyone else, though she wasn't as bright as him or the other children he saw though it was situated on her stomach. (You know where this is going don't you guys)

His aunt came into the kitchen ten minutes later and looked towards the stove expecting to see him there. It was then that Harry released his chakra to shape his genjutsu over the kitchen.

"Good job boy. Don't just sit around being lazy get washed and dressed while I prepare breakfast," she said barely sparing him a glance while she went about the kitchen getting more supplies.

Harry couldn't believe it was that easy. It didn't work the way he intended but he was off breakfast duty for the day. He quickly left the kitchen to prepare for school. First thing he did was get his good clothes out, which were for school and when company came over. Then he went to wash up. His uncle didn't wake up for another half an hour and his aunt was in the kitchen so he decided to take his time getting washed up. After his shower he brushed his teeth and gargled with the mouth wash before heading back downstairs.

In the kitchen he came upon the sight of his aunt making a right mess of things. Sure she could cook but her cleaning skills left much to be desired. The oven was covered in grease, pans littered the sink, and she had flour smeared on her cheeks. He idly wondered if this is how she cooked before he started. Deciding to help her out, only because he couldn't stand the kitchen looking so messy, he set about washing the dishes.

"Aunt Petunia, how come the kitchen is never this messy when you prepare tea or supper?" Harry cautiously questioned.

When she didn't respond Harry glanced over and saw her half asleep flipping the toast. "Aunt Petunia wake up!" he called over to her not moving from the sink. She jerked and glared at Harry before turning back to the job at hand but quickly looked back over when she saw what he was doing.

"Get away from there boy. Anything in the kitchen from now on is my job and I won't have you messing it up," she told him now fully awake. "Your uncle should be up by now, you go wake Dudley for the day. Now that you are no longer needed here you have to do something else useful'" she said shooing him out of the kitchen.

The genjutsu didn't make his aunt nicer but it made her think he was no longer needed in the kitchen. He couldn't wait to see the second genjutsu take hold. But first before he even woke Dudley he had something important to do in the garden. Grabbing his school jumper he headed outside with one of the broken mop buckets and a trowel.

In the garden Harry worked quickly to fill the bucket with dirt, being careful not to get any on him and to even out any holes. Heading back inside, he saw his uncle coming down the stairs.

"Why aren't you making breakfast boy? And where is Petunia?" Vernon called out as he made his way down the stairs.

"Aunt Petunia is making breakfast today and I was finishing up in the garden before going to wake up Dudley like she told me to do?" Harry said as he placed the dirt by the front door.

When he reached the bottom of the stairs Vernon cuffed Harry on the head and told him to hurry up while he went to see if Petunia was alright. He knew the reason she had Harry making breakfast was because she wasn't a morning person and almost set the house aflame when she fell asleep with the stove on. He went into the kitchen after the bot disappeared up the stores and saw Petunia multitasking with vengeance at the stove and sink. He was about to question her when he realized that he always ate the food prepared and never cooked anything himself. Maybe they should take turns preparing the meals and when Dudley got a little older he would be taught to prepare some food as well. As he went to help Petunia out it never once crossed his mind to make Harry cook or wash anything in the kitchen Actually as far as he or his wife were concerned they didn't even want him to look at the kitchen door. They would have breakfast a little later than usual but that didn't seem to concern them.

Harry unaware of this unfortunate development was at the moment on the ground face down unable to get up. It seems his cousin had taken exception to Harry coming into his room so early to wake him up and decided to use him as a chair until he had woken up properly. Harry was used to the treatment but due to his success earlier he decided to do something about his tub-o-lard cousin.

Channeling chakra into his arms and back to give them strength Harry started pushing up off the ground which made Dudley topple over to the floor. He got up and looked down at his cousin. He then pulled back and punched him in the shoulder. If Harry had released his chakra before he threw the punch most of the impact would have been absorbed by the other boy's flab making it no more than a hard shove. But because he was still channeling chakra Dudley felt the whole force of the punched and thanks to the unique energy quickly lost all feeling in it. Scared Dudley started to scream out before Harry tackled him to the ground and covered his mouth.

Harry quickly figured out that his cousin couldn't move his other arm when he wasn't thrown off the heavier boy. He began to panic trying to remember what to do in this situation. Dudley wasn't screaming in pain and was clearly scared before he was tackled, so Harry deduced that the arm was broken only paralyzed. Taking a deep breath he began to speak.

"Calm down Dudley. Nothing is wrong with your arm, o.k. In an hour or two it will be back to normal." Harry calmly explained slowly pulling away from the other boy.

"What did you do to me, freak?" Dudley said backing away from his cousin in fear. His six year old mind not able to understand how someone he had been hurting doing something back to him.

Seeing his fear Harry knew if Dudley told his parents that he would not get away without a beating. He had to think quickly when he saw Dudley's eyes dart towards the door, thinking about if he could make it or if his parents would hear him screaming.

"Dudley if you tell anyone about this I will do the same thing to your legs and leave you here." Harry stated in what he hoped was a scary grown up voice.

Seeing Dudley not look convinced he pulled back his hand and channeled chakra carefully to hi voice box to make his voice sound deeper. "I'll do it, Dudley. I swear I'll do it if you say anything." Dudley recognized a threat when he heard one, mostly empty ones from his classmates about tattling, and he knee his cousin was serious so he nodded his head quickly.

"Good, now get dressed we have school today," Harry said heading for the door. He would have to watch Dudley at breakfast to make sure nothing slipped.

To be truthful he didn't know if he could do that to Dudley again. In theory he knew where some clusters of nerves on the body were but to even attempt it something could go wrong and at best he would only break a few bones. He would have to start working on anatomy and healing today. It was just another thing to add into his schedule besides school and training.

Going down the stairs Harry saw the bucket of dirt he brought in earlier and remembered his new roommates. He grabbed the bucket and brought it into his cupboard and set it at the foot of the cot by his trainers. Reaching under the sheet on his cot he pulled out the green vines who had once again curled around each other in his absence. Making sure not to flair his chakra lest they latch on he deposited them into the dirt. Though when he pulled away one of the vines attached itself to his hand and crawled up his wrist. He recognized it as the first vine he brought home as it was greener than the others and was the only one whose buds had sprouted flowers. (See the fifth chapter)

He could only guess it knew what he felt like having been with him longer. If the plant started growing from contact with him maybe he should spend more time with the other plants. But they would be noticed at school and taken away from him. Looking down at his arm he watched as the vine kept circling his arm contrasting with his pale skin. If only it could blend in better. Before he could finish that thought he watched as the vine started getting lighter in color until it was yellow, then it did something even weirder. It started cycling through colors until Harry realized it was turning colors that he was thinking about while it feed on his chakra. He thought about the color of his skin and watched as it blended in with his arm. Before he could try with the other plants Dudley came downstairs shaking his arm.

Closing the door quickly and pulling down his sleeve he turned to glare at his cousin, knowing that as long as it was on his mind Dudley would bring up the numbness in his arm. It would be best to keep him cowed until they reached the school and it wore off.

Together he and his cousin entered the kitchen to a horrible sight, Vernon and Petunia snogging in the kitchen. Harry tried not to vomit as Dudley complained about them ruining the food with their grossness. Embarrassed at being caught by the children they pulled apart. When their eyes landed on Harry they both grimaced.

"Boy, we do not want to see you in this kitchen at all." Vernon said shaking in what looked to be disgust. Harry looked at the faces of the others and could see that disgust mirrored there. He guessed he over did the first genjutsu so the second one was cancelled out. Getting ready to release it Harry stopped building chakra when he heard his aunt gasped. He looked up and saw that all three of his relative's gazes were focused on the food laden table. Wondering what was wrong he was about to ask when his aunt turned to him again her eyes not as severe as before.

"Sit down and hurry up." She said pointing towards a chair at the table. When he was seated he noticed some of the disgust in their eyes had vanished. "Boy if you have to come into the kitchen go straight to the table and sit down. I will not have your freakiness ruining my kitchen you understand." It was weird the way she said it in a kinder voice than usual. In fact the only thing that would ruin her image as a kind aunt was the sneer on her face, but even that smoothed out as she sat down.

It looked like his second genjutsu worked after all, but in a funny way. The first illusion made it so that the Dursleys wouldn't want him working in the kitchen so that he would have free time in the mornings for his academic pursuits. But it back fired and they don't even want him to step into the kitchen, judging by their reactions it feels wrong for him to be in there at all. The second genjutsu is one he put around the table area. Its primary function was to make anyone who put food on the table want to give him a fair amount. As a backup it also was supposed to make them more pleasant and fair towards him. The two genjutsus twisted around each other until the table was the only place in the kitchen acceptable for him to sit.

Looking down at his plate he was glad to see a generous amount of only slightly burned food. He happily dug in while observing his family. It seemed their extent of niceness involved ignoring him completely except to put food on his plate when he gestured for more. Dudley avoided using his numb arm and didn't look like he would tell his parents, which Harry assumed was the genjutsus doing.

After breakfast the three males headed out while Petunia cleaned up the kitchen. An extra surprise Harry got on the way out the door was a lunch alongside Dudley's. Putting his thoughts aside Harry focused on what he was going to do in school.

It wasn't long before they arrived at school. Before they got out Vernon gave Dudley a few pounds to spend on snacks at lunch and then took off towards work. Dudley being in first grade had time outside before there class started, while Harry had to go straight in and get to work.

In the week that Harry had been in the class he rarely talked to his schoolmates as they were older than him and they picked on him for being the smallest in the class. Well today Harry decided to fix that. He sat down and did all his work ignoring the other kids until it was break time. Around this time is when Michelle Dawson and Michel Thompson would pick on him the most.

He sat at a table with coloring paper and a pack of crayons aware of the children coming up behind him.

"Hey baby, babies don't need crayons. Why don't you go get a bottle?" Michelle taunted reaching for the pack, her yes men agreeing behind her.

Before she could touch them Harry grabbed her hand and used to push her down and continued ignoring them while drawing a picture of Gaara's team. He didn't bother to use any jutsu on them as they were weak children but if they persisted he would use his fists against them.

Michelle picked herself up off the floor and looked angrily towards Harry. "Why did you push me?" she questioned crossing her arms.

Harry turned to look at the group and look them each in the eye, asserting himself before speaking directly to Michelle. "I will do worse if you continue with your behavior Michelle. I am very unhappy with the way you are acting, it is unbecoming." The week before Harry had heard lots of parents and teachers speak to the children that way. It usually left them better behaved and respectful towards the speaker. Harry tried to project the stance of an adult and watched as the children he was talking to visibly flinched.

Michelle and the others mumbled something while looking towards the ground appearing to be visibly cowed by his words.

"I didn't hear that, speak up," Harry commanded the group. He got a chorus of "I'm sorry" in return. "That's better, now do any of you want to color with me?" he asked indicating the available chairs around the table. Michelle and two others stayed the rest going to do various things during break. To make them more comfortable Harry smiled at them before pushing the paper and crayons to the middle of the table. He got three tentative smiles in return. He didn't say anything to the teacher who had watched as he handled the situation, pretending as if he hadn't noticed her.

**Lunch Time**

After another math problem from the board it was time for lunch. Harry pulled out his paper bag and headed over to the corner he usually sat in before one of the kids from earlier, Mary something, invited him over to one of the tables closer to the teacher's desk. Shrugging Harry went over to sit and brought out his bag lunch. He was surprised by his haul. He had a chicken sandwich; a ham, cheese and tomato sandwich; two packets of crisps; carrots and celery; and one carton of milk. Even though they were coerced into giving him a fair share they still gave Dudley more than him, so he knew that Dudley's meal could probably feed his whole class.

While he dug in and conversed with his tablemates another teacher came into the room.

"Ms. Brighton, I've come to share my lunch with you." The woman said taking a seat at the other woman's desk.

"Oh that's nice," she replied distractedly while looking pensively towards the closet table. The other teacher who taught fourth grade called Mrs. Cobalt looked in the direction she was facing and made a surprised noise. "Isn't that your new student? I thought the other children didn't get along with him?" she said pulling out a sandwich.

"Yes that's Harry. At break time the other children confronted Harry and I was about to step in when he handled the situation making a few friends in the process." Ms. Brighton said turning away from the children. "It was funny though. You've heard people say how simple children were comparing their behavior and social skills to the animal kingdom, correct." Seeing her companion nod she continued. "Well I didn't believe that until I saw the display earlier. Little Harry looked each child in the eye challenging them, before stating that he wasn't going to be pushed around in a demanding voice. It made the other children back down and now they're gravitating towards him like he's in charge." She finished pointing to the table where indeed other children were walking up talking to Harry before going back to there seats.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

**Chapter Eight: You can't sand this**

**Summary: Harry finds Naruto manga at an early age and tries to decide his own fate.**

**Disclaimer: All comments, jokes, asides, rubbish, cabbages etc. are of my own making and in no way represent the policy of J.K. Rowling, or any other member of Bloomsbury, nor any cat, dog, goldfish, insect, bacteria, mineral, etc., on in England.**

Having had a productive day with the breakfast genjutsu and dealing with his classmates, Harry decided to go to the park after school and start on getting sand armor. His aunt picked him and Dudley up and they walked home. Harry put his work in the cupboard and reached into his bucket of dirt while flaring his energy and watched as the plants curled up his arm. They all settled on his arm with one around his shoulder, while the more advanced one was on his other wrist.

"Boy, come eat before it gets cold," his aunt called. She would always prepare an after school snack for Dudley before supper, even the diet didn't stop that. Harry walked into the kitchen and saw the tale full of sugary sweets and decided to forego snack-time, less he ended up looking like Dudley. "Actually aunt Petunia I'm going to step out for a bit. I'll be back before dark." He said making his way out.

"Wait" Petunia called. Harry watched as she got out a paper bag and put a few sweets inside before handing it to him. "I don't know what you do out there and frankly I don't care, but tomorrow I'll have a list of chores for you to do. Outside chores since you want to be outside so much," she said smugly. Harry knew why to. It was getting colder and if he messed up the walk while trying to stay warm he would be punished for ruining the Dursleys' perfect image. Harry though was confident he wouldn't fail.

Putting that out of his mind he made his way to the park and most importantly the sand box. When he arrived he saw the sandbox was empty and hurried over. Once there he put down the bag of sweets and got into a meditative position. He concentrated on the feel of his energy and once he had a grasp on it he opened his eyes, not breaking concentration. Looking out he could see some of the adults staring in his direction with indulgent smiles on their faces. Ignoring their ignorance he slowly extended his energy in small amounts towards the sand under him. The sand slowly started creeping towards him and disappearing up his school slacks. He would have to rethink when he came out here as he couldn't release larger amounts of his power least the masses panic. He decided he would come back later tonight to practice with bigger amounts of energy, but for now he could practice his fine control.

More than once a few children would come over and try to see what he was doing. Some even took up meditative poses. Deciding to interact with the kids he pulled open the bag of sweets and passed out all but one which he ate himself. When they were done most of the kids went to play while two stayed to watch as Harry went back to work. Eventually they fell asleep.

Looking up at the sky he saw it was getting darker and people were leaving the park. He stopped the flow of energy to the sandbox while still channeling it towards the sand on his body before standing up. He slowly made his back to the house and got before the streetlamps turned on. They left the door unlocked for him these days as people kept wondering how a four year old kept getting locked out.

"Boy is that you?" he heard his uncle call from the kitchen. "Yes uncle Vernon."

"Well come and eat. Make it quick." Making his way to the kitchen Harry kept up his concentration knowing that if he stopped the sand would spill out of his clothes. After supper Dudley was made to dry the dishes while Harry was sent to clean the bathroom.

That night Harry waited until he could hear snoring before he exited his cupboard. He grabbed the house keys and made his way to the park. Once there he looked out from the tree-line and didn't see anyone. It was a relief because he often heard the ladies on Privet Drive talk about teens out smoking and other such things. He made his way to the sandbox and sat down. He let go of the energy he was exerting and felt the sand slide off his person, but the vines stayed latched on.

He sat there for a while thinking about what made the sand and vines different apart from the vines being alive. He remembered that he used a deeper energy than what he felt every day. It was something more apart of him than the regular energies. Knowing that he won't be able to call up that kind of power while he was running low Harry decided to call it a night, as he didn't want to pass out there.

The next morning Harry saw that the vines had reverted to their natural colors, the newer vines had also started to darken. Before anyone woke up Harry took a shower and got dressed in some loose fitting clothes. He then woke his aunt and made his way outside. Once he was outside Harry started his morning exercises which took about half an hour. He then settled down to work on the garden. He wanted to get his work done now so as to have free time after school.

He waved to a few of the neighbors that were up at that hour before going inside to take another shower, his opinion was you couldn't have too many of them. Once he was done getting ready for school he woke up Dudley. Dudley remembered what happened the day before and grunted at Harry before rolling out of bed to get ready.

It was afterschool that Petunia gave Harry a list of chores. It wasn't a long list but she hoped it would tire him out. Harry having done the weeding laid down seed and fertilizer. He then washed the walk and drive before being called in to eat. Seeing the same fare as yesterday he went to his aunt.

"Aunt Petunia, don't you think all these sweets are unhealthy." He made sure he sat down at the table when he had her attention. "Dudley would definitely benefit from lighter snack foods. Putting him on a diet has no effect if you don't limit the junk foods as well." His argument had given Petunia pause. She looked at Dudley who was ignoring them both while inhaling the sweets she had made. She admitted to herself that she was still overfeeding Dudley. Maybe giving him lighter snacks would help him. "We will see boy. Now if you are done go put the clothes in the dryer. Harry hid a smile as he continued his chores. He saw the look Petunia gave Dudley and knew she would break routine if only to keep him healthy.

Later that night after everyone had gone to bed Harry awoke from his nap. He was beginning to notice that as long as he didn't overexert himself with using his powers he was not as tired as before. He figured the regular meals and exercise was giving him energy to keep up with his training.

Once again he grabbed the house keys and made his way to the park. In the sandbox Harry settled down for a long night. He dug deep within himself for the energy he identified with the vines. This energy was harder to ring out and didn't want to bend to his will. After a few minutes trying to force it he relaxed. The energy was stubborn and most likely wouldn't do as he asked. That's when he realized he had not asked it. He forced it and it rebelled. He thought about how he and the energy shared his body, like a vessel that both wanted to protect. He then tried to show the energy that the sand would protect them if it took control of it. Instead of seeing or hearing though the energy had to feel how it worked so Harry thought about when he was controlling the sand. He let the energy feel how it felt.

Tentatively he felt the energy branch out of his body and into the sand. He opened his eyes to find the sand floating around him lazily. It danced through the air with no set pattern just fluttering in the breeze. Coming back to him Harry showed the energy how to wrap the sand around his body so that it covered all of him. He waited, feeling the energy test out his instructions before snapping towards him with the sand in tow. It didn't hurt when it flowed over his skin, mindful of the vines, but he knew it would take a while to get used to the gritty feeling of it.

Looking over himself, Harry noted that the sand was just that sand. It didn't blend to his body and hand a gritty look to it. Thinking back to something he had read about light refraction Harry conveyed to the energy that the sand needed to blend in better. It had to look just like his regular skin and hair. Though it took him a while to explain it, it was a normal looking boy who exited the park before daybreak.

With the sand armor taken care of and a new subject on his agenda concerning his part sentient energy, Harry spent most of his none workout time with his head in a book. Though he didn't have to worry about constantly exerting energy to keep up the sand he still had to learn to control it like Gaara did. It had to harden to make a protective barrier but still allow his skin to breathe, he had trouble keeping it the color of his skin as it liked to experiment with its new found freedom, and it was a pain to take off when he took showers as it didn't want to move. But after a month they came to an understanding, as long as Harry was in public it would behave normal, while in private as long as it didn't interfere with his work it could do what it wanted.

It was also in that month that the family learned of Petunia's condition. It seemed they were expecting another arrival in the family. Dudley for one was not happy with this because they began to redecorate his second bedroom. Petunia ecstatic she had always wanted another child, and now that Harry and Dudley could take care of themselves she had the time for a new baby. Harry though got something out of it as well. The Dursleys while busy with baby things had paid less and less attention to Harry, meaning less chores and more free time. It was a good thing he put that jutsu on the kitchen or they would have forgotten about him altogether.

So while they busied themselves Harry pushed himself even farther with his academics and physical training. He decided to take three extra classes in school. They were Japanese language, politics, and strangely etiquette. He thought back to the lessons Mrs. Figg had given him before the start of school and according to the books he was reading, manners made your trip into upper society a lot easier. It wouldn't do for him to get a prize position and then mess it up by acting like Naruto in most situations.

His physical skills are what really improved. He worked himself into the ground daily. He decided if he could still stand he hadn't done enough work, which was one of the good things about Naruto. So every morning at five o'clock he would drag himself out of bed just to drag himself into it at three o'clock in the morning. His balance had improved and he was gaining muscle where before there was skin and bones. He knew that had to do with all the regular meals and healthy snacks provided for him.

That Christmas the Dursleys gave him all the old books in Dudley's room which he was thankful for. Harry had actually learned to knit at the beginning of the month so he could give Petunia a gift for the baby. He didn't see what the big deal was as knitting was way easy. He did a simple basket weave stitch with baby blue fleece. He earned the money by shoveling a few drives and sidewalks. He even added a bear pattern so it wouldn't look so plain. Vernon tried to insist it was girls work until Petunia told him to shut up as she gushed over it. It seems Harry would have another job when the bay came, a job he would be paid for too.

Come January Harry started to channel chakra to his limbs. He learned that he could run even longer and punch harder. Though he still hadn't figured out how he paralyzed Dudley's arm before. He channeled chakra to everybody part he could feel, but for some reason he couldn't correct his eyesight. Filing that away for later Harry made a note to get a better understanding of the human body.

One thing besides his sand that he learned to use as an extension of himself was his vines. He only had to think about how he wanted them to respond and they did it. He even managed to form a whip/rope that could hold his weight for periods of time.

Through the rest of the school year Harry took some time out to meditate and do odd jobs around the neighborhood for pocket money that he kept under a floorboard in his cupboard.

Harry managed to surpass his peers and discovered come next school year he would enroll at a secondary school that had programs in physical education and politics on a scholarship. He spent the next few months before the end of school with his aunt at baby classes as Vernon was a hands-off dad when it came to birth. He even helped Petunia pick out a name when they discovered it was a girl. All in all he was satisfied with everything that was going on.


End file.
